


If there's a soulmate for everyone

by bowlingfornerds



Series: long fics [19]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Colours, F/M, Night Clubs, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is in black and white until you meet eyes with your soulmate. Then, the world is in colour.</p><p>Unfortunately, Clarke meets eyes with her soulmate in a darkened nightclub, in a crowd. She doesn't know who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Soulmate' by Natasha Bedingfield, and I'd never heard this song until this moment as I type this.
> 
> Second upload of the day! Good for me. Good for me.  
> Soulmate AU because I'm a sucker for them.
> 
> Enjoy.

The entire concept of soulmates wasn’t lost on Clarke. Her parents hadn’t been soulmates, but they married anyway and had a long and happy marriage until her father’s cancer took him. Six years later, her mother was in a happy, committed relationship with her actual soulmate – a man named Marcus Kane. People who weren’t soulmates could be happy together in the same way that people who _were_ soulmates could be happy together.

Clarke knew that even a relationship with your soulmate would take effort, time and patience.

Then there were the soulmates that didn’t really work out – like Raven and her soulmate, Finn, cheating on her. They were perfect for each other, but Finn wanted to experience other people, too. Clarke never really understood it, but it happened all the same. And her best friend Wells, as another example – he met his soulmate before he could even speak, and never saw them again.

Soulmates were a simple concept – Clarke’s life was made up of shades of grey. Everything was in black and white; the sunrises, the trees, her own body. And then, when she met the eyes of her soulmate, the world was supposed to burst into colour.

That meant that when Wells, only a few months old, met the eyes of another toddler at the park, or the supermarket, or on the street, and his world turned colourful, not only did he _not know_ what was happening, but he also couldn’t formulate his words to say “that’s my soulmate”.

Quite unfortunate, really.

Anyway, Clarke wasn’t about to be tied down by the idea of a soulmate, though. She knew that she would meet this person someday – or maybe she wouldn’t, because not everyone does. Either way, out there, somewhere, was the perfect person for her, and she had the possibility of meeting them. But, without that certain person, Clarke was definite that she could live a long and happy life, in the shades of grey she had been given.

Then she was given colour.

How it happened was the absolute worst possible scenario. Raven had once told her that the worst case would be that she’d never meet this person, and never get to find out about colour. Raven was wrong.

She was wrong because it happened in a night club.

The sky was dark, sunset having happened hours before, and Clarke stood outside the club, fingering the hem of her dress in an attempt to pull it further down and cover any other part of her skin that she could. Next to her, Raven stood straight, proudly – her dress working on all parts of her body, and no qualms about it in the slightest.

“Stop that,” she rolled her eyes, slapping lightly at Clarke’s hands. Clarke reluctantly straightened, and held her clutch in both hands instead. The two shuffled forwards in the line. “Now, like I’ve told you before, we are going to go in-“

“Party, drink, make out with strangers and go home,” Clarke finished, knowing the words by heart. This wasn’t the first time they’d done this – they always went to night clubs and bars and lived for the moment, hoping it wouldn’t catch up with them in the morning.

“Good job, Clarky,” Raven nodded. They moved a little further up the queue and waited against the wall.

“Isn’t this the place with karaoke?” Clarke asked. Raven nodded. Grounders was a new night club; one that had a stage and the music was only funnelled in by a DJ if there wasn’t someone singing a God-awful rendition of some 2005 hit. For some reason, it was actually _popular_.

“You’re totally going to go up on that stage,” Raven said, the queue moving once again. Clarke scoffed.

“Over your dead body,” Clarke retorted. Raven laughed as they reached the bouncer at the door and paid their entrance. The two wander through the hall; low lighting and velvet walls. The girls didn’t stop for the coat room, and just strode straight into the darkened club – almost black with only little jitters of white where there were neon lights on the walls; a throng of people danced in the centre, grinding to the music that was pumped through the speakers. A DJ was up by her deck; her skin tinged under the neon glow and her hair braided at the sides.

Raven looked to where Clarke was staring and grinned back. “That’s the DJ I told you about,” she said, slipping her arm around Clarke’s waist and directing her to the bar. “Octavia, remember?”

“The single name, right?” Raven nodded. Octavia was apparently an up-and-coming DJ, and her boyfriend ran the club with his sister. Clarke tore her eyes away from her, headphones on and body moving to the sound of the music; hand flicking over the desk in front of her.

Raven ordered their shots, and both girls downed them in succession. Clarke loved being tipsy more than being drunk; she loved the haze in her movements, the way the world would shake and the music was visible in her mind. After a few minutes, Clarke looked about; watching the way the world shifted in greys.

They moved out to dance and the two girls started off together, before losing one another and re-joining later on. They danced until Clarke felt sweat along her brow, and her heart pumping out of her chest. Her limbs began to ache and her feet were becoming sore in her heels. Still she kept going; finding herself not moving back to the bar until she was ready to collapse.

When she did, she waited there, nursing a drink until Raven came over.

“Jack and coke!” she yelled to the bartender over the music, before flopping onto a stool next to her. “I will _pay_ you to go and karaoke,” Raven announced. Octavia, the DJ, had stopped spinning and had disappeared, as a guy rapped to some old Eminem hit. Clarke scrunched up her nose.

“No thanks,” she replied. Raven laughed.

“I will do your laundry for a month to see you go up on that stage and sing to Spice Girls.” Clarke looked over to Raven, pursing her lips. She didn’t need the money – her family was loaded – but _laundry_ , well, Clarke wasn’t very good at it and had often shrunk her clothes. Not being able to see colours actually caused problems when washing clothes, and well, Clarke had turned many of her white clothes a shade of pink, according to Raven.

“Fine,” Clarke agreed, sitting up. The girls shook hands before Clarke downed her drink. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck!” Raven’s voice followed her only so far, the speakers and the crowd overwhelming her thoughts.

The next minute or so passed in a second; Clarke picked her song and Octavia, the DJ, nodded and moved up to the desk to add it to the queue. No one else was in front of her, and so when the rap ended, the guy passed the mic straight on over.

“What’s your name?” Octavia called over.

“Clarke,” she replied. Octavia nodded as Clarke moved up onto the stage – the lighting was mainly directly overhead, and Clarke could see out into the audience easily.

“Alright, Grounders,” Octavia said into her mic. “I want a massive round of applause for Sterling!” The crowd cheered in reply. “Next up here, we’ve got Clarke, doing our favourite Spice Girls classic, ‘Wannabe’. The crowd yelled again; hands clapping, and Clarke could see Raven whistling from the bar.

As Clarke looked over the audience, she found so many of them looking right back at her. So many pairs of eyes and she found herself meeting all of them as the music began.

“ _Yo, I’ll tell you what I want, what I really, really want-_ “ Clarke sang, and the crowd cheered immediately. She was a little wobbly on her feet, as she’d been drinking, but she kept going anyway. Throughout the song, different people would look up at her, and others would turn away; she loved it, loved singing up on the stage, and was having fun. Clarke reached the second chorus before it happened.

Before she met someone’s eyes in the crowd.

Before she blinked and the world had colour.

There was the darkness of the room; the floor was lit up in a black and white, there was a neon pink in the sign to her left, a neon blue to her right. The mic was black, her dress was silver, her hair was a pale yellow like Raven had described.

She choked on the words.

Clarke stumbled. By the bar, Raven jumped out of her seat in shock. People stared at her, but all she could do was look at the colours – _so many colours_. It was night and they were in a darkened club, but she could see so many of them. She looked back to Octavia’s worried face; her face had a pink glow from the lights, her desk was lit up in reds and greens; her clothes were black with golden accents.

Octavia mouthed something at her and the music kept playing, but Clarke didn’t sing anymore. Raven was by the foot of the stage suddenly, at the bottom of the steps, and Clarke stumbled towards her. Octavia stopped the track and put something else on; music filled the room and people sent Clarke curious glances but no one came over.

“What happened?” the DJ asked, rushing over to where Clarke’s arm was draped around Raven’s shoulder.

“There are so many,” Clarke mumbled. She could see the green in Octavia’s eyes; the brown of her hair; Raven’s skin was darker than Octavia’s and her dress was bright red, just like she’d said it was.

“So many what?” Raven questioned.

“Colours,” Clarke responded, forcing herself to straighten. “There are so many colours.”

“You can see colours,” Raven said, realisation in her voice. “You can see them.” Clarke nodded hurriedly, looking over to the DJ too.

“You couldn’t see colours before,” Octavia breathed. “Who did you meet eyes with in the crowd?” Clarke shook her head; she had no idea. She had met eyes with-

“Everyone,” Clarke replied. “I looked at everyone.” The three of them were quiet, and Octavia suggested they go somewhere quieter.

“What about her soulmate?” Raven asked. “They’re in here somewhere, we can’t just let them leave.” Octavia nodded, rushing over to the bar. She said something to the bartender, who nodded and went to go talk to someone else. When Octavia returned, she led them into a separate room.

“I asked Miller to tell Nyko, the bouncer out front, to ask every person who wants to leave if they gained colour tonight. Nyko’s pretty intimidating, so we’ll find out who it is.”

Clarke nodded and sat down, taking a breather. The room had regular lighting – too bright for what Clarke’s eyes had adjusted to – but now she could see colours in their actual light. She ran her hand gently along Raven’s side, at the fabric of her dress. Raven watched her eyes light up in wonder.

-

A night club was the worst case scenario of how to meet your soulmate, and that’s what Clarke had been given. After her head righted itself, they went back out into the club, searching through the people without any clue of what they were looking for.

So, they ended up at the door, with Nyko.

“Hey,” Raven greeted a group of complete strangers. “Before you leave, we’d like to know if any one of you gained colours tonight?” The group mumbled between them. “My friend doesn’t know who she looked at when she got them, so it would be great if any of you guys knew.” They all shook their heads, murmuring their apologies as they left.

“It’s no use,” Clarke huffed, sliding down the wall. She slipped off her heels – black – and sat on the ground. The light from the lamppost was yellow, and the sign across the road was a darker red than Raven’s dress.

“Come on, Clarke,” Raven sighed. “We’re going to find them. They’re your soulmate.”

“You know it’s possible they’re just _my_ soulmate, right?” She asked. Raven’s brow furrowed, looking down at her friend. Next to them, Nyko pretended not to be listening in.

“What do you mean?”

“I _mean_ , they could be my soulmate, but I might not be theirs. They may still be seeing in black and white, so we’ll never find them.” Raven huffed.

“Well if you’re going to act so negative, we won’t,” she replied. “Clarke this is your soulmate; we’re going to ask every single person in that club if it’s them, and if you’re not any of their soulmates then we’ll find someone else for you. There are plenty of people in this world who will love you.”

“Not if they’re waiting for their soulmates,” Clarke muttered. Her friend was silent after that, only speaking when people funnelled out of the club, asking them all the same question and getting the same response in return.

Eventually, a man wandered out; dark skin and shaved head, with tattoos.

“Uh, Raven and Clarke?” he asked. The two looked over, nodding. “I’m Lincoln – we’ve actually cleared out; there’s no one left inside.” Clarke sighed, tipping her head back against the wall, and Raven frowned.

“There’s got to be,” she insisted. Lincoln shrugged.

“I don’t know what to tell you, sorry.  Anyway, Octavia wanted to see if you were still out here – you can come in and have a drink, if you want.”

Raven looked down to Clarke, who shrugged.

“It’s better than being cold and out on the street,” she replied. Clarke picked up her shoes and followed Lincoln back inside, Raven and Nyko on her trail. The hallway they first walked through had a red carpet, and the walls were dark purple, and Clarke wasn’t really enjoying it anymore.

Lincoln led the two girls down a different hallway, through a door and up some stairs. They came into a room with a kitchenette and a living room. Octavia was boiling the kettle when they arrived.

“No luck?” She asked, wincing. The girls shook their heads. “I just don’t get it, soulmates see colours, why would someone say they didn’t?”

“Because maybe I wasn’t their soulmate in return,” Clarke replied, flopping onto the sofa. She sunk into the cushions and was handed a mug a moment later. Clarke sipped at the hot drink, dejected.

“O? O, are you up here?” A voice called, but Clarke didn’t bother to look up. Her and Raven sat on the sofa, sipping their drinks as Lincoln sat in the arm chair to their right.

“Yeah, Bell!” Octavia called back. The voice grew louder and the footsteps came closer.

“O, you’ll never believe it,” the voice said. Clarke glanced over at them; the man was taller than Octavia, with dark ruffled hair. His skin was a shade lighter than Raven’s, and he wore a giant smile on his face.

“What?” Octavia asked, placing her mug on the counter.

“ _I can see colour_.” The room went silent. He picked Octavia up in a hug, and her face broke out into a smile, clutching back at him.

“W-who?” She questioned, when she was put down again. His smile faltered a bit as he shrugged.

“I have no idea – one minute there was black and white and the next there wasn’t.”

“You don’t know?” He shook his head again. “Well, when did it happen?” Clarke could hear the urgency in her voice as Clarke slowly sat up. Raven followed her lead and the two of them watched Octavia and the man.

“I don’t know, I was dancing with a girl, and I saw colour. I asked her if she did, too, but she said she didn’t.” Octavia motioned for him to elaborate. “Alright, uh, there was someone on stage? Yeah, it was the girl who messed up Spice Girls? Yeah, it was right before she stopped singing.”

“Did you look at her before you saw colour?” Octavia asked, painfully slowly. Clarke slowly rose from her seat, holding her mug in a death grip in her hand. He shrugged.

“I think so – yeah, I looked at her, I looked back to the girl I was dancing with, and I saw colour. Yeah. You don’t think…” he trailed off for a moment, brow furrowing. “You don’t think it was the girl on stage, do you?”

Octavia didn’t respond, just looked over to Clarke who was frozen to her spot. The man seemed to finally notice that they weren’t the only ones in the room, and glanced over, too. He stopped when he locked eyes with Clarke.

For a moment, the world seemed even brighter; the colours more colourful, the darkness darker. Then it stopped and Clarke let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Bell,” Octavia said slowly, looking at the man next to her. “This is Clarke – she saw colour earlier and has been trying to find who her soulmate is.” Bellamy’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “Clarke, this is my brother, Bellamy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if I gave Clarke an occupation in the first part? Either way, she has one now.
> 
> HELLO. WELCOME. I decided to write a part two? It was going to be a oneshot, but I was requested by a few lovely commenters to write more so that's what I did. And who knows, I might write another part if I'm up for it (and I slightly am).
> 
> Other things! My tumblr is [here](http://tempestaurora.tumblr.com/)\- come talk to me about the new episode!  
> Because it hit 5k when I was writing this second part, this has officially been added to the 'long fics' collection. I might make another just for soulmate AUs too.  
> This is also unbeta-ed and barely edited!
> 
> Enjoy! You asked for it!

Bellamy never really expected to be given a soulmate. His mother met hers at an early age; fourteen to his nineteen. What happened next was illegal and disgusting and Bellamy was born from it, a screaming baby into a black and white world which his mother couldn’t bear to give away. When he asked, at an older age, why she hadn’t given him up, she said that she had seen the colour of his eyes, his skin, his freckles. They were colours that would never leave her mind – even when her soulmate left when Bellamy was only a few months old.

He was pretty sure that getting soulmates, on the whole, were great things. But his mother’s wasn’t, and Bellamy spent his childhood and then adulthood raising his younger sister, so he was almost definite that the universe just wasn’t going to hand him anything else truly fantastic. His sister was his one allotted fantastic thing, and even she eventually found her soulmate in her personal trainer, Lincoln, who was trying to start a nightclub with his own sister at the time. (Anya, by the way, was possibly one of the scariest people Bellamy had ever met in his life.)

So when he’s given a soulmate, he didn’t know what to do.

It happened in Grounders, the nightclub Lincoln and Anya had opened at long last. It had only been running for two months, but already it was one of the most popular spots in Ark. Octavia had wanted to be a DJ since she was young, and she’d found her place among the neon lights and loud music.

Bellamy couldn’t _see_ the colours of the lights, couldn’t _see_ the colours of his sister’s eyes, but she promised him that the lights were pink, blue, yellow and her eyes were green.

He was twenty seven and an architect, and in Grounders. He and a girl were dancing – or, he and _many_ girls were dancing, as he moved between them all. A man was singing on stage, a woman carded her fingers through his hair and ground down on his crotch. Bellamy was almost definite he would never see in colours, so he didn’t see why he couldn’t have his fun.

A girl moved up on stage and Octavia announced her. Bellamy didn’t pay attention, just grinned at his dancing partner as she squealed over the song choice.

“I love the Spice Girls!” She yelled happily. Bellamy nodded his head and the two changed the rhythm of their dancing to fit the song. The girl on stage was good, and Bellamy watched her as they moved; she was pretty with white-grey hair in the greyscale tones he had available, and she was wobbly on her heels. He watched for a moment or two before looking back to his partner.

His partner’s skin was tinged yellow in the light. Her hair was dark brown. Bellamy stopped dancing and on stage the girl stumbled at stopped singing. He paid her little attention – he could see _colour_. That meant that he had a soulmate. Bellamy Blake had a soulmate.

His face broke out into a grin – the biggest smile he’d ever worn – and the girl he danced with looked confused.

“What is it?” She asked. The smile faltered a little.

“Do you see colour?” He asked. The girl shook her head.

“No, do you?” Bellamy straightened.

“Uh, no,” he lied. The music was still pumping through the system; just the backing track to ‘Wannabe’, but Bellamy didn’t know what to do. He didn’t look at the girl in front of him and get colour – they met eyes a good ten minutes before that. Colour was given instantly. He looked around him, looking for someone who was looking right back, looking for _anyone_ who was as happy about seemingly nothing as he was.

He danced distractedly as Octavia moved about the club. She jumped onto the stage and flicked a switch, letting a playlist play through the speakers, before disappearing again. Bellamy Blake had _colour._

-

He couldn’t find her. He couldn’t find the girl who had colour, too. He wasn’t discouraged, exactly. Colour was a fantastic thing – people’s eyes turned out to be so intricate, and their clothes had so many fibres in different shades. Bellamy knew he could live without a soulmate – he’d resigned himself to doing it before. And while all of him _wanted_ to meet this soulmate, just knowing that he had one, that the universe wasn’t going to just let him live a life of mediocrity, was enough.

Then again, he was given colour but didn’t have the person, so maybe the universe was still out to get him.

He tried all night, and as people filed out of the club in the early hours of the morning, Bellamy stumbled to the bathroom. He was sober – the alcohol had worn out of his body, and there was just something about seeing the world properly that stopped him from needing to drink. He wandered down the hallway to the bathroom, recognising the layout, the design of the tiles, the placement of the mirrors – he had chosen it all. Bellamy always felt pride surge in his chest when he was in Grounders – it was the first building he’d been contracted to design when Anya and Lincoln had just bought an old building that needed to be knocked down and built back up.

He relieved himself before staring at his face in the mirror. He splashed cold water on his skin and studied himself. His eyes were a dark brown and his hair was almost black. His skin was lighter and freckles dotted his face that didn’t look like greys anymore, but full-on colours. He smiled at himself, smiled at the colours, smiled at the universe and let it fill him for a moment.

Then he went to go find his sister – he needed to tell her, _needed_ to see the colours of her eyes for himself.

He wandered through the club, nodding to the bar backs he recognised, and slipped into a side hallway behind coat collection. She was probably up in the office.

“O?” He called out, reaching the stairs. “O, are you up here?”

“Yeah, Bell!” the reply came, almost immediately. He smiled, jogging up the stairs into the office, lit with pale yellow light. He saw his sister first – brown hair, lighter skin than his, black clothes with golden streaks.

“O, you’ll never believe it,” he grinned, moving closer. He walked over to his sister, staring at her eyes and fuck-

They were green. She was right, and he was so happy to see them, so ecstatic that he would be able to see his baby sister in real colours, in real light.

“What?” She asked, placing her (dark purple) mug down on the counter.

“ _I can see colour,_ ” he replied. The room was silent, Octavia was silent, and Bellamy pushed forward, picking her up into a hug. He lifted her off the ground as they clutched at each other; he felt her arms tighten around him, and he put her down again.

“W-who?” His smile faltered a little as he shrugged. _That was the one problem with it all_.

“I have no idea,” he replied, shaking his head. “One minute there was black and white and the next there wasn’t.” There were pink and blue neon lights, flashes of silver and gold, black tattoos, brown liquid in glasses.

“You don’t know?” She questioned. Bellamy shook his head once more. “Well, when did it happen?” He shrugged, running a hand through his ruffled hair.

“I don’t know,” he replied, recalling the moment that had played over and over in his mind. “I was dancing with a girl, and I saw colour. I asked her if she did, too, but she said she didn’t.” Octavia’s eyes were wide and she made a gesture with her hands for him to keep going. Bellamy scrunched up his face in thought, trying to remember what was happening. “Alright, uh, there was someone on stage?” he remembered. “Yeah, it was the girl who messed up Spice Girls?” He nodded now, a little more sure. “Yeah, it was right before she stopped singing.”

“Did you look at her before you saw colour?” Octavia asked slowly, and Bellamy shrugged.

“I think so – yeah, I looked at her, I looked back to the girl I was dancing with, and I saw colour. Yeah.” Realisation dawned on Bellamy – he hadn’t seen the girl on the stage again, with the white-grey hair in greyscale. “You don’t think…” he trailed off. “You don’t think it was the girl on the stage, do you?”

His sister didn’t reply, but looked away. Bellamy only then realised they had an audience and turned it head to look at them. Whilst he only expected Lincoln, he was greeted with two women, too. Then he locked eyes with the girl in the centre – the girl with blonde hair and a floral dress. Around him, the colours intensified, if only for a moment. He could see her eyes were blue, and it became his favourite colour – everything shuddered to a stop, just for a second, and the pieces fit into place.

“Bell,” Octavia said slowly, next to him. The world started spinning again, and the colours returned to normal. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the blonde, though – he wondered if he ever would. “This is Clarke – she saw colour earlier and has been trying to find who her soulmate is.” Bellamy swallowed, already knowing what it all meant. “Clarke this is my brother, Bellamy.”

-

Everyone had filed out of the room, and neither Bellamy nor Clarke had moved. _Clarke_ , Bellamy repeated in his head – that was the name of his soulmate. When the room was empty, she smiled.

“Hi,” she breathed.

“Hi,” he replied. Were there rules for meeting your soulmate? He knew that his mother had met her soulmate and they’d gone out for a drink first. When Octavia met Lincoln they skipped their first training session to get to know each other. Bellamy’s best friend, Miller, was still waiting on his soulmate, but he’d said that you could just go for it – they were your soulmate, whatever you did you’d be doing it right.

“Are we supposed to talk first?” Clarke asked, her eyes not leaving his.

“Probably,” Bellamy nodded. The blue of her eyes was mesmerising – he didn’t think colours would be this vivid.

“Okay, occupation, full name, dog or cat person, go.” Bellamy cracked a smile, finally taking his eyes from her as he glanced at the ground. When he looked back up, Clarke seemed amused.

“Okay, architect, Bellamy Blake, dog person,” he said. She nodded appreciatively.

“Author, Clarke Griffin, dog person,” she replied. _Clarke Griffin_. _Author_. Bellamy’s smile stretched into a grin and the image of them owning a dog briefly passed through his mind, but holy fuck, he wanted it to stick around.

There was silence for a breath longer.

“Can I kiss you now?” he asked at last. Clarke grinned, nodding.

“I thought you would never ask.” He took the steps over to her as quickly as possible, pressing his lips on hers without hesitation. His fingers tangled through her hair and her hands pulled at his shirt. Kissing her was like fireworks; explosive, bright, beautiful. He wondered if the colours of fireworks were any better than the feeling of his lips on hers – but he doubted it.

He walked her backwards to the sofa, not letting their mouths move away, and when the back of Clarke’s legs hit the cushions, he pushed her down onto them. His tongue ran across her lower lip, asking for entrance, and he felt her mouth open, granting it. Her hands ran along his stomach and sides, slipping under his shirt and gliding up his torso.

Eventually, he pulled away, opening his eyes quick enough to see hers flutter open. He was straddling her on the sofa; a leg either side of her body. She smiled up at him and Bellamy couldn’t help but press another chaste kiss to her lips.

“So you’re an architect, huh?” She joked. Bellamy grinned against her lips, nodding.

“And you’re an author. Have you ever written about soulmates?” He pulled away just enough to see her shake her head.

“My English teacher always told me to write from experience,” she replied. He smiled, pressing a kiss against her lips, before slowly pressing one against her cheek, her jaw, the skin under her ear. Bellamy heard her sigh contentedly.

“Does this mean you’ll be writing about soulmates in the future?” Her nails skimmed across his skin lightly, and Bellamy sucked in a breath, before biting gently at her neck.

“Only if you’re going to read it,” Clarke replied quietly.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Bellamy promised, moving his way back to her mouth again.

When they left, half an hour later, the two of them found the night club empty, and the keys sitting in the hallway with a note. All it had was a smiley face, and Bellamy picked both of them up. They exchanged numbers on the walk back to his home – a small house he’d bought a few years before – and she followed him in. Bellamy watched the way she looked at his belongings; eyes scanning the photos and the book spines.

Eventually, she walked to the window. It was almost four in the morning and the garden was pitch black, but she nodded all the same.

“What is it?” Bellamy asked, coming up behind her. He felt strangely at ease, slipping his hands around her waist and lacing his fingers through hers on her stomach. Clarke tilted her head up to look at him, and her smile was bright blinding – rose lips, blue eyes, blonde hair.

“Your garden is definitely big enough for a dog,” she grinned.

Bellamy hit the jackpot with his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are super appreciated! What did you like? What didn't you like? Would you like another part? It's all relevant!  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THANKS FOR READING THIS FIC I SUPER APPRECIATE IT  
> Please click the kudos button and tell me what you think in the comments! I love and appreciate all your comments!  
> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://tempestaurora.tumblr.com/)  
> Thanks!


End file.
